


Poker Face

by Zhelana



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhelana/pseuds/Zhelana
Summary: Ben prepares for the test of his lifetime





	

“Can’t read my poker face,” Ben was singing. He bounced around the room dusting as he moved. Today was the big day! It was the day of his officer’s examination. In addition to a written test, there would be a physical test, and an inspection of his quarters. They were already clean, but he wanted to make sure they were perfect. At 0700 his alarm sounded, and he left for the physical exam. Running, sit-ups, and pushups were the easy part. Then at 1000 came the written exam. “To my future” he muttered as he nervously chewed his pencil.


End file.
